Love Prevails
by xxInkStainsxx
Summary: Sas x Saku. Sakura is a hunter nin sent to kill Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't realize who it is until he kills her. When he finds out Sakura isn't really dead and has merely lost her memory...Everything turns upside down...
1. Chapter 1

Love Prevails

**Chapter One**

She knew it was the end the moment her bright green eyes landed on him. Eight years now, so much had changed. They were different people now, no longer comrades…but enemies. She was thankful for the mask on her face, which shield her from all the emotions she might expose. Fear? Sorrow? Hate? Joy? Love? The last word made her flinch in disgust. Eight years already, her lesson couldn't be clearer. Don't trust anybody or anything. Love was a meaningless word for the weak. She had a duty, and she was going to perform it. Biting her lip softly, Sakura made her move…

He was impressed at first by the skill level of this kunoichi. Perhaps he would even consider not killing her if the situation was different. Too bad their situation was as distinct as crystal. She was a hunter-nin and he was the missing nin. They had their roles and knew it well. Only one can survive.

Sasuke dodged most of her attacks easily, and sometimes even wondered if she was going easy on him. It was pointless to think so…he had never seen this girl in his life. It was supposed to be a battle between life and death…and judging by her skill level…she's had enough experience to know so. Then why?

He let out a low growl; hating the uneasiness he was feeling inside him. Something was wrong, but what? Hunter-nins have been coming after him ever since the day he left Konoha, he had never had a problem killing any of them. Men or Women. So why was he having such a funny feeling in his gut?

A single sweat drop dripped from his forehead and he took a deep breath while glancing around. The kunoichi had disappeared again. He closed his eyes for a brief moment trying to recollect his thoughts and stay focus. When he opened his eyes again, Sasuke didn't even have time to blink. The hunter-nin was already behind him with her kunai across his neck. One swift movement and he would be history. Her speed impressed him, and he half expected her to finish the job quickly but she didn't. It seemed as if she hesitated, for what he wasn't sure.

It should have occurred to her earlier that she simply couldn't do it. When Sakura saw Sasuke's name appear in her Bingo Book five years ago, she knew this day would arrive. Day after day she trained for it and she thought she was ready…she really thought so. But she was wrong. Sakura tried hard to forget the past, yet no matter how hard she tried…One man haunted her dreams day and night.

"Sasuke…" She whispered his name faintly, and tried to cut his throat. To her dismay, for some reason her wrist was weak and merely slid lightly across his delicate throat.

Her weakness cost her. All she heard was poof and Sakura bit her lip while she saw what she cut was only a log. She didn't try any harder, closing her eyes she listened to the swift sounds of movement behind her and waited for the blow that would end her life. Ironic wasn't it? As a child, her only dream was to live with Sasuke forever. And now, that very man will destroy any evidence of her existence. She didn't hate him. Of course she couldn't, this was the path she's chosen…just as he had chosen his so long ago.

A single tear trickled down her cheek and she was once again thankful for the mask she wore. She felt a sharp pain behind the back of her neck and she knew it was finally the end.

Sasuke smirked as he kicked the dead hunter nin on the ground and shook his head. The last part of the battle confused him, but it didn't matter. In the end, he survived once again and has earned the right to live another day.

A cold breeze blew past and he sighed while picking up a cloak he had thrown away earlier. He silently wrapped the cloak around him and started to walk away but nearly tripped over the dead body lying on the ground.

"Hn." He raised an eyebrow and wondered what he should do. Finally, his curiosity gave in and he carefully knelt down to remove the kunoichi's mask.

His eyes widened in horror while he studied the elegant pale face underneath the mask and he knew instantly who it was. Sasuke gulped and felt sick to the core while he stared at the face unable to move. He tried to speak but no words came out. After a long moment of silence, finally he managed to speak a single word. A word that contained so much he feared. Barely a whisper, he said it.

"Sakura…"

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! 'Tis time for me to start yet another story. Originally, I was planning on writing an Itachi x Sakura one but I decided to wait since I still need to fix some details inside that one…However, during the time I was brainstorming, I came up with an interesting storyline for "Love Prevails".**

**I know this chapter is short, but it's only the prologue. It will get longer while the story progresses, I promise.**

**This story might be a little bit darker than the ones I usually write, but I think it's only going to be in the beginning. Hmp, and I'm also indecisive if there should be lemons or not…You vote, you decide. Personally, I have no problems writing them. Request if you may, but if the majority don't want them. Then I shall save my time and not write anything…**

**P.S: To those that have read "Second Chance", don't worry. I'm not giving up on that or anything. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sasuke sighed while he hung upside down on the tree. Drops of sweat dripped down his face as he tried to ponder what had just happened.

Okay, so he almost killed his long lost teammate who happened to be one of the most annoying girls he had ever known.

_Big deal._

Eight years ago he also attempted to kill his best friend, so why so relieved now that Sakura was alive? He really wasn't doing anything wrong, right? Just trying to survive…After all, she was also trying to kill him. His delicate brow rose as he wondered if Sakura would feel the same way if she was in his shoes. What if _she_ almost killed _him_? Would she feel bad at all? Or would she be too eager to finish the job and collect his corpse.

The question bugged him slightly. His initial reaction was _hell no_. The girl was in love with him since she was 13. Then again, people change and it has been eight years.

_Maybe she didn't even recognize him…_

Sasuke quickly shook his head and scratched that thought. Some things people can't forget; he should know that well enough. After all, he was the person who couldn't forget nor forgive what had happened to his parents so long ago.

Sasuke's thoughts were temporary interrupted as Sakura started coughing and groaning in pain. A frown crossed his face as he needed to do something. When he realized Sakura was still alive, he didn't immediately recognize the fact that there was a problem. To be honest, he was so relieved, his brain stopped processing normally. Normally, as in calculating every possible scenario.

Jumping off the tree, Sasuke kneeled next to the moaning hunter-nin to check on her condition. He had given her some pills and bandaged her up earlier but they clearly haven't worked. She was still near death, and soon the blood loss, which was still going strongly, would probably kill her off anyway.

_Damn._

Sasuke cursed underneath his breath as he brushed away the sweat on Sakura's forehead. He paused temporarily to note the softness of her skin underneath his fingers. Somehow the texture pained him, the softness felt surprisingly cruel against the roughness of his fingers. It reminded him of how different he and Sakura were, how different their worlds had become.

What didn't help was Sakura's face turned as he brushed his fingertips against her cheek. Her face turned instinctively towards the warmth of his palm, causing a foreign emotion to stir in Sasuke's heart.

_Damn._

Even if the thought of leaving her crossed his mind before, now he surely couldn't take that course of action. She would probably die chocking on her own blood, or get eaten by a bear. And for some reason, Sasuke felt that shouldn't be her fate. It was too pathetic and so…uneventful. That, and she was his old teammate after all. Even if Sasuke repeatedly told himself he wanted nothing to do with Konoha ever again, he still couldn't turn his back on Sakura. He just…couldn't.

Without another word, Sasuke took the petite kunoichi in his arms and headed towards his hiding place.

Now, thinking back, Sasuke groaned at his ridiculous act of chivalry. What was he doing bring a woman home anyway? He was an avenger, a man bound for hell. He had no future, only present and a hated past. What on earth was he thinking?

Sasuke closed his eyes shut while he lifted his foot from the branch and did a nice back flip to land on the ground. That night was so bizarre though, no wonder he couldn't think straight. It was supposed to be like any other night. He was going to gather some berries to eat while running into a hunter nin. In the past, he had no problems dealing with them but this time it had to turn out to be Sakura after him.

"Sakura…"

He sighed while opening his eyes and started to slowly walk toward his cabin. He had never thought more of the girl since he left Konoha. She was really annoying, according to his memory and she was also in fact, weak. Weak, lazy and a big forehead. Yep, that's Sakura.

_She most definitely did change in these eight years…_

Sasuke thought wearily and pushed open the log cabin's door. His dark eyes scanned the bed briefly and showed no emotion while he glanced at the girl sleeping on the bed. Sakura had been asleep for two days now, but seemed to be recovering quickly. The girl had amazing strength and healing abilities.

He slowly walked over to sit down on the bed and checked Sakura's temperature to make sure she was doing okay. He let out a small "Hn" while he discovered she was fine. A little bit cold, but still fine no doubt. Those healing techniques he picked up while running paid off after all.

Sasuke observed the sleeping beauty carefully and let his eyes muse over her long pink hair and pale skin. He always thought she was pretty, but her face had matured with a touch of edge and wild, leading him to think perhaps she had become more untamed over the years. He lifted a finger to trace over her jaw line, his eyes showing no emotion. He had learned to conceal his emotions over the years as well. Emotion was for the weak, he had always thought, it couldn't do him any good and could do him plenty wrong.

He still wasn't sure what to do while she woke up. Would they fight again? He hoped not, it would be such a waste for her to die under his hand again. Besides, Sakura was fascinated by him when she was a child, he wondered if that was why she didn't kill him while she had the chance.

"Mmm…" Sakura shifted slightly as she smelt a male's presence and lifted a hand to try and stop the throbbing in her head. Slowly and carefully, she opened her eyes and green met black. Sakura blinked while she stared at the handsome man that was looking over her like a guardian angel. For a moment, her heart pounded so hard she blushed thinking he might hear it.

"Um, hi." She finally said softly while struggling to sit up. Her head hurt like hell, but she ignored it while licking her lips softly and looked at the male expecting an answer.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow while he watched the girl get up. Hi? What kind of greeting was that when you're talking to the very man that almost killed you two days ago? Sasuke was expecting anger, hatred, and disappointment, something strong and offensive. This kind of passive greeting made him worried and…suspicious. Suddenly, his eyes darkened slightly while he looked at Sakura's eyes. They were green, friendly and…innocent. They didn't look like eyes of a hunter nin…Something bugged him, he wasn't really sure until he saw the bewilderment in her eyes. That very look he had seen before…something was terribly wrong.

Even if Sasuke was slightly concerned about the situation, he didn't let it bleed into his tone.

"Is there anything wrong, Sakura." He asked flatly while handing her a cup of water. His sharp tone made it sound more like a statement than a question.

Sakura frowned and rubbed her chin, "Um…" She pondered over his question and wondered what he meant. Anything wrong? Like what? She mused while taking a sip of water to satisfy her thirst. It was then she realized she couldn't quite remember some things. She remembered her parents, the place she was born. Her name, her age, even her blood type she knew, but there was definitely something missing...She couldn't remember anything about her childhood or basically any event that happened in her life. She knew the basics about herself, but other than that…blank.

Sakura gulped as the realization spread throughout her body. She clutched the cup to try not to panic. But dear god, she remembered practically nothing. Horrified, Sakura looked up to the cold stranger sitting next to her on the bed and gave him a puzzled look.

"I...think I've lost my memory."

Sasuke watched her carefully and observed her every change in facial expressions. Her face was an open book, like a mirror reflecting her every thought and desire. He wanted to laugh at her innocence, at her vulnerability. Unlike Sakura, he had learned the hard way on why people needed to protect their emotions. Sasuke, the avenger, trusted nobody. His eyes darkened slightly as he realized that she had indeed lost her memory, he could tell that much from her face. Forgotten, the events in her life had passed like sand castles built on beach shores, washed and gone. She had been near death when he hit her, and her memory was the price she had to pay to live on.

"Hn. What do you remember, Sakura?" he asked softly and uncaringly. Crossing his arms, his onyx eyes glanced briefly at her to observe her reaction. She was shocked, no doubt and god he hoped she wouldn't start crying. He knew the Sakura from 8 years ago probably would, but maybe now she was different?

Indeed she was, Sakura shrugged while she placed a finger on her lip and pouted. She eyed the stranger curiously, wondering who the hell he was. Funny something as serious as this he could appear so calm. For some reason, it irritated her. His calm and uncaring demeanor offended her for reasons she didn't quite know, but looking at his expressionless face made her want to scream.

"Who are you?" she whispered, her eyes searching his face for some recognition.

Sasuke glanced at the floor for a second wondering whether or not he should lie. He struggled with the decision for a while before deciding to give her a vague answer.

"Does it matter?"

Indeed, why did it matter? She probably wouldn't benefit from either a truth or a lie.

As if expecting him to say something like that, Sakura smiled coyly.

"Yes." She pressed the matter further and tilted her head to observe him more closely, "I feel like we've known each other for a long time."

Sasuke abruptly stood up, accidentally knocking over a cup on the bed post. The red medicine spread across the floor, but he didn't bother to clean it up.

"Hn." He let out a peculiar sound that Sakura found oddly familiar. She smiled slightly realizing he didn't quiet deny what she said. So they did have a history after all? Sakura smiled faintly as she let her imagination run wild. What kind of relationship did they have? Friends? Ememies? Lovers? The later brought a frown to her mouth. His cold and uncaring demeanor caused her to doubt he was the lovey dovey type. Though he is…very handsome.

Whatever their relationship was, Sakura knew she would be safe for now. After all, she is still alive right now, wasn't she? If this man wanted to kill her earlier, she would be long dead by now. The thoughts brought her some assurance and she let the panic that had settled inside her when she realized she couldn't remember anything, go. So now she would have to stay with him and hope to piece her life together then…

"What makes you think that?"

Sakura's bright green eyes widened as her thoughts were interrupted. She floundered for a second trying to recognize what he was saying.

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't have much patience. "What makes you think we've known each other for a long time?" He bit out.

Blinking, Sakura gulped silently, a bit taken aback by his reaction. "Oh. Erm. Instinct of course," she said carefully noting his short temper.

Her response made Sasuke lift an eyebrow again. Instinct? What the hell did that mean? Sakura always confused him. When they were merely children, she had this huge crush on him when she didn't even know him or his mission in life. Couldn't the woman see that he had no future? And now, here she was with her memory lost and she was acting like nothing happened…

"Mind telling me your name? I might remember something?" Sakura offered while she saw the man stay silence. She couldn't tell what was going on in his head. He seemed so…unemotional. She watched with curiosity as he gave out his distinctive "Hn" sound again.

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied coldly while pushing open the wooden door and welcomed the cold wind from outside. He left without a second word but he knew he would be back. He let out a small sigh and shook his head. He had a feeling his life just got a whole lot more complicate. Sakura lost her memory, now there was no way he could leave her alone. They were far from Konoha and what were the odds of them bumping into a Konoha ninja? He would have to bring her along with him then. How annoying…

"Annoying? How am I annoying?"

Sasuke flinched while he saw Sakura looking innocently at him on a tree. She smiled sweetly towards him for a second before jumping down from the branch, "Also, didn't your parents teach you it's not polite to leave a girl all by herself in a cabin? Not to mention it is quite dangerous…"

Sasuke watched her in disbelief while she kept blabbering away. Millions of questions formed in his head. How did she get on that tree without him noticing? How can she be so cheerful at a time like this? And…HOW DID SHE READ MY MIND?

He blinked as he felt the girl poke his cheek and he gave her a glare mean enough to kill.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Sakura." He warned coldly, but all Sakura did was let out a whoop and laugh.

"Wow, you actually changed your tone." She teased and shook her head patting him on the back.

Sasuke let out a small growl, not believing her innocence and childish. This girl was the complete opposite of that hunter nin he was fighting last night. Yet oddly, it sounded so much like the old Sakura. The Sakura that he knew, except stronger…

"How did you read my mind?" Sasuke whispered, referring to what had happened earlier and continued to walk straight ahead towards his usual training ground. It seemed like Sakura didn't quiet forget her techniques while she did forget most of her memory.

Sakura laughed at his question and shook her head once more causing her pink bangs to sway, "I don't know, I just summoned something in my body and listened. Pretty cool, huh?"

_Mateki Kai Jutsu._ Sasuke mused to himself while he glanced at the pink haired girl with growing curiosity. How did she master such a powerful jutsu? Sasuke closed his eyes briefly and let an imaginary wall shield his thoughts from the outside world, there, no more intruding.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Sakura asked curiously as she glanced at him with a bewildered look on her face.

Blinking, Sasuke quickly shook his head and let out an inward groan. She was better than he thought, even though she couldn't completely tell what he was thinking, bits and traces were being transferred. This girl has potential…

Potential that could be unlocked; potential that could be dangerous…

Potential that could be _utilized_.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, realizing where his thoughts were leading him.

It was like an inner battle was being fought within him.

_No, I can't._

_But…I must. It's a perfect opportunity._

_It's not fair._

_Since when did I care about fairness? I'm an avenger. I live for revenge._

"Sakura…What would you say if I told you I wish to train you?" He said softly and stopped in his tracks to turn around and face the beautiful kunoichi behind him. He couldn't believe he was saying this. He knew he shouldn't. He was selfish, but by doing this it was just taking it to a whole new level. However, Sakura, his old teammate just might be the key to his dream. Sasuke tightened his fist slightly while he remembered his brother. He had sworn to kill him but was unable to since he couldn't get close to him. He needed a bait…Sakura would be perfect…

"Sure!" Sakura responded happily and twirled a strand of her pink hair around her finger, "You should be happy you've got such a lucky student." She joked and yawned while jumping up into a tree, "Let's start, shall we? Catch me if you can."

Sasuke blinked, a bit startled at her speedy response. It was so fast, he became a bit unsure of himself. Was he really doing the right thing? To force his fate upon somebody else? He had already almost killed her, would it be right to do it again? But he did save her…so technically her life belongs to him, correct? Besides, he wouldn't let any harm get to her…

"Hello? Sasuke-kun? Are you going to stare into space the whole time or are you going to train me like you said you would?" Sakura shouted from above.

For the first time, Sasuke smirked as he shook his head, pulling him away from his clouded thoughts. So be it, this was fate after all. Fate let Sakura fall one day back into his life, perhaps it was for this purpose…

"Ready or not! Here I come!" He shouted, and so it begun…

**Author's Note: Hello 3 Sorry for the very very very very late update. Okay, so maybe this isn't even an update but at least I found the decency to dig this out and edit it. I promise I will try and update soon ******** For real, this time. **

**Oh, and I also got a LiveJournal. So add me if you can. I will be posting teasers, updates, etc on that thing so if you want to read pieces of the new chapter early you can do that on there. P.S: Leave me a comment on lj 'cause it makes me feel special. **

**Thanks so much for all your reviews and honestly, I probably wouldn't dig this out had I not constantly received review alerts in my email. Thank you so much (I really can't say this enough) THANK YOU!**


End file.
